Wishin
by Nikita1506
Summary: Riddick left Jack on New Mecca nine years ago, now she's a movie star, and he's wishin' he hadn't left her there in the first place...
1. Girl on TV

Ok—in this story—it's been about nine years since Riddick left Jack on New Mecca with Imam, and now she's become a movie star—and he's beginning to realize that he never should've left her there in the first place. Enjoy!

* * *

_  
Oooh, Yeahhh, I'm wishin' on a fallin' star, wonderin' where you are….I wish…._

_I wish for you on a fallin' star,_

_wonderin' where you are,_

_do I ever cross your mind,_

_in the warm sunshine._

_She's from, the city of angels,_

_like Betty Davis, James Dean and Gable._

_Never know what she means to me,_

_I fell for the girl that's on TV._

Riddick was listening to the news blaring on the holo-screen, something about a movie premiere, when he heard her name. His head whipped around to stare at the screen, and there she was. Riddick remembered that smile, but the tight green dress that showed off all her curves, that was new, so was the feeling he had when she looked right into the camera and it seemed that she was looking into his eyes.

_Saw her at a counter affair,_

_she wore a green dress and everybody was there._

_Felt out of place till she looked into my eyes._

_Shook my head around 9 P.M.,_

_never gonna be the same again,_

_never had to be on a movie screen,_

_to be the leading lady in all my dreams._

All he could do was look at her eyes, and her face. Such sadness in her eyes, even though the smile on her face seemed real enough. She stopped by a reporter to answer some questions.

"Miss Jack! Is it true that in your latest movie you sing a song that you yourself wrote?"

"Um, yes. It is. The song I sing is called _"Reflection"._ It's dedicated to two very special and important people that are in my life."

"And are those to people here tonight Jack?"

_Shooby-doo-wop and Scooby snacks,_

_saw a fly girl and I can't relax,_

_only problem is, she's a movie star._

_Oh, can't tell, they won't believe me,_

_if they could only see me,_

_at the risk of sounding cheesy,_

_I think I fell for the girl on TV._

Riddick watched as Jack's smile was replaced with a look so sad he wanted to break something.

"No. Unfortunately not. One of them is my foster father, and he passed two months ago. The other, well, I haven't seen since I was twelve. But I wish he was here."

Imam was dead? That took a minute to register. Then her other words hit him like a rockslide.

_I wish for you on a fallin' star,_

_wonderin' where you are._

_Do I ever cross your mind,_

_in the warm sunshine._

_She's from, the city of angels,_

_like Betty Davis, James Dean and Gable._

_Never know what she means to me,_

_I fell for the girl that's on TV._

"Was he a big part in your life Jack?"

"Very," Jack said as she smiled again, "he saved my life. More than once, and in more than one-way. I miss him very much, and someday, maybe I'll see him again. If you'll excuse me, the premiere is going to start. See you inside!"

She waved and smiled that fake smile again. Riddick kept watching as she walked away, every photographer asking for her picture.

_Everybody knows her name,_

_wanna take a picture and they're glad she came._

_But I just want to be there when she's down, down._

_(Be there when she's down.)_

_I don't want her autograph,_

_I just want to call her up and make her laugh._

_Never had to be on a movie screen,_

_to be the leading lady in all my dreams._

Quickly, Riddick paused the holo-screen on her face as she smiled one last time before going into the theatre. He strode over to the navigation console and typed in his destination, he was going back to New Mecca. Back to Jack.

_Shooby-doo-wop and Scooby snacks,_

_saw a fly girl and I can't relax,_

_only problem is, she's a movie star._

_Oh, can't tell, they won't believe me,_

_if they could only see me,_

_at the risk of sounding cheesy,_

_I think I fell for the girl on TV._

Setting the ship on auto-pilot, Riddick went into his room and decided to try and sleep for a little bit before getting ready. It sounded strange to him, but he was nervous about seeing Jack again. He chuckled at himself, he'd known Jack a long time, but he hadn't seen her in nine long years.

_I wish for you on a fallin' star,_

_wonderin' where you are._

_Do I ever cross your mind,_

_in the warm sunshine,_

_she's from, the city of angels,_

_like Betty Davis, James Dean and Gable._

_Never know what she means to me,_

_I fell for the girl that's on TV_.

_I'm wishin' on a star…._

_and wonderin' where you are._

_Do I cross your mind?_

_In the warm sunshine?_

Closing his eyes, his mind brought up a picture of Jack nine years ago, when she was twelve, and he was getting back on the skiff, leaving her standing behind him, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Imam was standing behind her, one hand on her shoulder, as Riddick turned around to see her one last time before the doors shut. She clutched the bag he gave her in her hand.

_Yea, so, I wish for you on a bright shining star,_

_everywhere I look there you are._

_There you are,_

_it's the girl in the green dress,_

_she took my breath away._

_And now, I look to the sky,_

_for a better day,_

_to the beach shore and Scooby snacks,_

_I saw a fly girl and I can't relax,_

_never had to be on a movie screen,_

'_cause she's the leading lady in all my dreams,_

_I wish…_

Riddick's eyes snapped open at the thought of the bag. Was she wearing it? He called up the picture of her he saved on the holo-screen and studied her picture. There it was, his ring, on a chain around her neck. He smiled, so she did wear it. Good.

_I wish for you on a fallin' star,_

_wonderin' where you are,_

_and do I ever cross your mind,_

_in the warm sunshine._

_She's from, the city of angels,_

_like Betty Davis, James Dean and Gable._

_Never know what she means to me,_

_I fell for the girl that's on TV._

("Girl on TV" by LFO)


	2. Reflection

Jack sat in her hotel room after the premiere, she knew she was supposed to go to the party, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the room. So she sat on her bed and rubbed at Riddick's ring that she always wore. Jack couldn't bear to ever take it off, not when it was her only link to her dark angel.

'God I miss him,' she thought, 'I miss them both so much.'

_Look at me,_

_you may think you see,_

_who I really am,_

_but you'll never know me,_

_every day,_

_it's as if I play a part._

_Now I see,_

_If I wear a mask,_

_I can fool the world,_

_But I cannot fool my heart._

There was a knock on her hotel door and her manager, Eddie, stuck his head in the door.

"You ok pet?" he asked.

Jack smiled, Eddie, he'd always been there for her after she beat up some guys at school who were making fun of him for being gay. Now he was her manager, and one of the best.

"Yea Eddie, I'm alright."

Eddie sighed, Jack had been like this a lot lately.

_Who is this girl I see,_

_staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

He walked into the room and sat on her bed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon Jackie, you know you can't lie to the likes of me," he said hoping to get her to smile again, "Tell Eddie what's wrong love, maybe I can fix it."

Jack shook her head, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks, "You can't fix this Eddie, not this time."

_I am now,_

_in a world where I,_

_have to hide my heart,_

_and what I believe in._

_But somehow,_

_I will show the world,_

_What's inside my heart,_

_And be loved for who I am._

Jack dissolved into tears as Eddie rocked her back and fourth, hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Shh now love. It's goin' ta be alright. You don't have to cry. Shh, c'mon now Jackie girl, stop the tears and talk to me."

"I just miss him so much Eddie. I can't keep pretending like he's just gone away for a little bit and coming back soon. Because he's not Eddie. Neither of them are."

_Who is that girl I see,_

_staring straight, back at me?_

_Why is my reflection,_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm,_

_Someone else, for all time?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be,_

_free to fly._

_That burns, with a need to know,_

_the reason why._

Eddie stopped rocking her and took her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Oh Jackie, is that what this is about? Imam and Riddick?"

"I know," Jack said, wiping her eyes, "I shouldn't be thinking of them. That Imam would be here if he could, and that Riddick is doing me a favor by not being here," she paused, fresh tears starting to flow, "But it's so damn hard not to think of them Eddie. I can't just wish them out of my life."

_Why must we all conceal,_

_what we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me,_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm,_

_Someone else for all time._

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

("Reflection" by Christina Aguilera)


	3. One Wish

Riddick stepped off his ship and back into New Mecca. He took a quick look at the people around him, ever watchful for mercs.

_Damn baby,_

_I just don't understand where we went wrong._

_I gave you my heart,_

_I gave you my soul,_

_I gave you…_

Riddick sighed as he looked around him. Big parties were not his thing, especially not one this big. And where the hell was Jack? This was her party, wasn't it? So she was supposed to be here. Riddick ignored the women looking his way, trying to get his attention. Then he looked at the stairs, and there she was. Coming down the steps with some guy. He looked familiar.

_As a matter of fact,_

_I was the one who said I love you first,_

_It was about eight years ago,_

_Don't act like you don't know._

_We was sitting at home in your momma's living room,_

'_cause we couldn't be alone._

_See your momma knew I was something else,_

_She knew how I felt._

Eddie. It was just Jack's manager. Riddick sighed with relief. Then everyone else saw her and started clapping. Someone began chanting "Sing! Sing" and everyone soon joined in. Everyone except Riddick, he just kept watching her as she made her way downstairs on Eddie's arm. She hadn't seen him, yet. She just kept smiling and waving at everyone. Eddie whispered in her ear and she nodded. He held up his hand and everyone fell silent.

_Back then we were in school,_

_And that's your favorite excuse._

_Growing up I was a fool,_

_And I can't lie I'm missing you._

_Listen and don't trip,_

_We gonna need a bottle with a genie in it._

"Now," he said, "I know that all of ya want Jackie here ta sing for ya, but, ya have ta be patient for a second, cause my girl wants ta make a quick speech."

Jack smiled at Eddie and thanked him silently.

"Hi everyone, I hope you liked the movie. Um, well, I know y'all want me to sing for you, but first I would like to say something. I'm not going to sing the song from the movie, cause, well, I don't think y'all want me to start bawling in the middle of it," that brought a chuckle from the room, "But I'm going to sing another one that I wrote, and it's for one of the people that I lost in my life. You all know that my father died a few months back, and I basically wrote "Reflection" for him, keeping this other person in mind. You all know my past, who in this galaxy doesn't? But if you had been there, you would've seen unspeakable things," she paused a minute to get her bearings, "I—I ask that you all give a moment of silence, pure silence, to those who were lost in the Hunter-Gratzner crash. They were like family to me," she reached up for the ring, wishing that Riddick were there, "And I believe their memories should be honored."

_Here's my wish list,_

_First one:_

_I would create a heart changing love._

_Second one:_

_I'll take your life and lead on._

_Third one:_

_I don't need a lot of wishes 'cause I'll be okay,_

_If I get one._

Riddick gazed up at Jack as she rubbed the ring, remembering the crash that caused him to meet her.

_**He had been chained in the hold, talking to Fry, scaring her, when he felt another presence, and looked toward the kid.**_

"_**Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" she'd asked.**_

"_**Gotta kill a few people kid."**_

_**In his mind he had been laughing as she claimed she could do it. Then Fry ordered her to leave, calling her, Jack.**_

"_**Cute kid."**_

Riddick brought himself back to the present, still watching Jack.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She walked over to the makeshift stage and got the small band to warm up. Riddick walked up behind Eddie.

"Cute kid," he growled softly.

Eddie whipped around and gasped, staring at Riddick, knowing who he was.

"Riddick?" he asked.

Riddick nodded at Eddie, and put him at ease.

"Has she seen you yet?"

"No. I don't want her to yet. After she finishes her song, I'm going out to the balcony. Tell her someone's out there, waiting for her. Tell her," he smirked, "that he came back from hell, for her."

Eddie nodded, not bothering to ask Riddick what he meant, because the man was already moving away. To find a shadowed corner and watch Jack sing.

_If I had one wish we would be best friends,_

_Love will never end,_

_It would just begin._

_If I had one wish you would be my beau,_

_Promise to love you,_

_Trust me I'll trust you._

_If I had one wish we would run away,_

_Making love all day,_

_Have us a baby._

_If I had one wish I'd make you my whole life,_

_Can you be my wife?_

_Make it right this time, if I had one wish._

("One Wish" Ray-J)


	4. Stickwitu

Jack sighed as she looked through the crowd, trying to find Eddie, her best friend. Then she thought of Riddick again, wishing he could be with her. Unconsciously, her hand found its way back up to the ring around her neck. The ring that had _Property of R.B.R._ scratched into it. She smiled slightly at the thought of Riddick. He always made people think he was such a badass, but she knew the truth. She knew the truth the first night they were rescued and when she had screamed, after being woken by a nightmare, he had come over, wrapped his bloody arm around her scrawny, shaking, frame and promised to protect her from the monsters, she knew.

_I don't want to go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_Seems like everybody is breaking up,_

_Throwing their love away._

_I know I got a good thing right here,_

_That's why I say (Hey)…_

Jack smiled as she started to sing, and the crowd hushed. This song was for Riddick, though no one knew who he actually was, she had only told them the other person's name was Richard. But only she knew how that name didn't fit her dark angel, not one bit.

_Nobody's gonna love me better,_

_I'ma stick with you forever._

_Nobody's gonna take me higher,_

_I'ma stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me,_

_I'ma stick with you my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way,_

_I'ma stick with you._

She knew that, if Riddick were here tonight, he would know the hidden meaning in these words. No matter what, he was with her, and she with him. The two had made an impression on each other, whether they would admit to it or not. Jack felt her eyes start to shimmer with tears, but she forced herself not to cry.

_I don't want to go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_See the way we ride,_

_In our privated lives,_

_Ain't nobody getting in between._

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me,_

_And I say…_

_Nobody's gonna love me better,_

_I'ma stick with you forever,_

_Nobody's gonna take me higher,_

_I'ma stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me,_

_I'ma stick with you my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way,_

_I'ma stick with you._

Everyone was watching her, listening to her voice as she belted out the lyrics that held so dear to her heart. She remembered the day on the platform, as Riddick turned to leave the first time.

"_**Take me with you," she'd whispered.**_

_**Riddick turned back to her, and walked over to her, kneeling down.**_

"_**You know I can't do that kid. You know I got mercs lookin' for me all the time. What kind of life would that be for you huh?"**_

"_**One with you." She'd replied as tears started to fall.**_

_**With one giant hand, he cupped her cheek, catching the tears and wiping them away. He reached into his pocket as he looked at her, then brought it back out with the bag in hand.**_

"_**Take this," he said, "And know that even if I'm in hell, I'll always find a way to come back."**_

_**She'd taken the bag like her only lifeline, then wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, hugging him fiercely.**_

"_**Promise?" she asked.**_

_**He pulled away slightly and looked into her green eyes, "Promise," he said.**_

_**Then he stood, and walked back onto the skiff, leaving her there, Imam's hand on her shoulder, keeping her from bolting.**_

_And now,_

_Ain't nothing else I can need._

_And now,_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me._

_I got you,_

_We'll be making love endlessly._

_I'm with you,_

_Baby, you're with me._

_So don't you worry about,_

_People hangin' around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me,_

_And that's all that counts._

_So don't you worry about,_

_People hangin' around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me,_

_And that's why I say…_

Jack knew the song was ending soon, so she brought her voice down to a sultry pitch. She was singing this for Riddick, even if he wasn't here to hear it. She had no idea that he was standing in a darkened corner, in the back of the room, soaking up every word, every note and every movement of her body. She could feel the intenseness of his eyes, but couldn't find who was looking at her that way. But the gaze felt so familiar.

_Nobody's gonna love me better,_

_I'ma stick with you forever._

_Can't nobody take me higher,_

_I'ma stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me,_

_I'ma stick with you my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way,_

_I'ma stick with you._

_Nobody's gonna love me better,_

_I'ma stick with you forever._

_Can't nobody take me higher,_

_I'ma stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me,_

_I'ma stick with you my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way,_

_I'ma stick with you._

("Stickwitu" PCD)


	5. On Bended Knee

Letreen—Thanks for the review! Yea, I kinda figured out that there was too much song in it—but if it was still good, I think I can deal—lol—thanks for finding my mistakes—

Everyone-- Enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

As soon as the final note ended, Riddick walked out onto the balcony. He took a deep breath of the night air and leaned on the railing. He could hear everything inside, but kept a sharp ear out for Eddie's and Jack's voices. Then he heard them. 

_Darlin' I can't explain,_

_Where did we lose our way?_

_Girl it's drivin' me insane,_

_And I know I just need one more chance._

_To prove my love to you,_

_If you come back to me._

_I'll guarantee,_

_That I'll never let you go._

"Uh, Jackie, love, there's someone waiting for ya on the balcony."

He could hear Jack sigh, "Eddie, I just want to go back upstairs and cry for a while."

"I think you'll want ta see him."

"Who is it?"

"That I can't tell ya love, but he says ta tell ya that he came back from hell. For you."

Then he heard the sharp intake of breath, and could almost see her reaching for that ring. Then he heard her quick footsteps come closer to the balcony. He stayed in the position he was in, looking out over the water. She came to a stop at the doorway.

"Riddick?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything, didn't even move. He wanted her to come to him. He heard her footsteps come towards the railing slowly. Then he felt her hand rest on his shoulder.

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong,_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back,_

_The way they used to be._

_Oh God give me a reason,_

_I'm down on bended knee._

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me,_

_I'm down on bended knee._

"Riddick?" she asked again.

Slowly he turned to face her and saw the tears shining in her eyes. He stared at her for a minute, and when her tears started falling, he lifted his hand to her face.

"Hey Kid," he said quietly.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much," she said, her voice muffled.

Riddick held her tightly, relishing the feeling of her again.

"Missed you too Jack," he said gruffly, emotion clouding his voice.

Eddie smiled slightly, watching the couple reuniting. He knew that Riddick was why Jack had been acting so strangely these past two weeks. He thought back to the first time there was a problem.

_**Jack was sitting in the recording booth, rubbing the ring she wore around her neck, and staring off into space. Eddie entered the booth and put a hand on her shoulder. Jack quickly brought her hand up and twisted his.**_

"_**JACK! Jack, it's me love. It's Eddie. Christ, lemme go Jackie, you're breakin' me wrist."**_

_**Jack's eyes cleared and she let go of Eddie. She stepped away, her eyes wide.**_

"_**Oh God Eddie, I'm so sorry."**_

_**Massaging his wrist, he took a close look at her. She looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in over a week. Maybe that's why she was so edgy and ready to snap.**_

"_**You okay love?"**_

"_**Yea Eddie, fine," she answered absently.**_

_**He sighed and sat down, motioning for her to sit with him.**_

"_**Jackie, you know you can't lie ta me. So tell me what's on your mind."**_

_**Jack sighed. Eddie knew about the Hunter-Gratzner crash, and her short relationship with the infamous Richard B. Riddick.**_

"_**I was thinking about him again," she answered, rubbing the ring.**_

"_**Love, you have ta try and get him off your mind. It's not like he's goin' ta materialize out of nowhere and come ta ya. You know he can't do that, for both yer safeties."**_

"_**I know," she sighed.**_

But it seemed that Eddie was wrong, because he had materialized out of nowhere. And he had come to her. Or for her, either way, Eddie knew she was happier.

_So many nights I dream of you,_

_Holding my pillow tight._

_I know I don't need to be alone,_

_When I open up my eyes,_

_To face reality._

_Every moment without you,_

_Seems like eternity._

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me._

Slowly, Riddick loosened his grip on Jack, holding her more gently now, letting her know he was still there. She looked up at him, watching his mercury eyes shimmer with emotion that she knew he wouldn't show.

"I missed you Riddick," she said softly.

He tilted his head down more, so his lips were a breath away from hers.

"Missed you too," he said as he gently kissed her.

They slid into the kiss, not noticing that an audience was gathering to see where their star had gone off to. Murmurs started drifting through the crowd asking, who was this man? And why was Jack so familiar with him?

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong?_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back,_

_The way they used to be._

_Oh God give me a reason,_

_I'm down on bended knee._

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me,_

_I'm down on bended knee._

Jack friend Allyiah started to smile, figuring out who this mystery man was. She knew that the only men Jack had ever loved in her life were Imam and Richard. She was also the only one who knew who Richard really was. Suddenly, she began to clap. It seemed to bring Jack and Riddick out of their embrace as the rest of the guests began clapping as well. Except for one, Jonathon Xavier, Jack's leading man in the movie. He wasn't happy with this mystery man taking Jack before he got to have her. Back on the balcony Riddick smiled at Jack and brushed away the tears that had fallen. Jack smiled back and turned to the crowd.

"Everyone," she said, "I would like you to meet someone very important to me. This," she said, gesturing to Riddick, "is Richard."

The crowd went wild, everyone clapping and cheering for the couple that had been separated for almost a decade, and had finally found each other again. The rest of the night, where you found Jack, you found Riddick, and if they got separated from each other, they quickly found each other again. The party finally broke up around two in the morning, and after the final guest left, Eddie kissed Jack's cheek, shook Riddick's hand, and went off to his hotel room. Jack turned to Riddick.

"Where're you staying?" she asked.

"My ship. It's in the docking bay about a block away," he answered, holding her to him again.

She looked up at him and smiled, sliding a hand from where it rested on his chest up to rest on his cheek.

"Stay," Jack said quietly.

Riddick nodded and followed Jack into the elevator.

_Gonna swallow my pride,_

_Say I'm sorry,_

_Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me._

_I want a new life,_

_And I want it with you._

_If you feel the same,_

_Don't ever let it go._

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love,_

_It can heal all things._

_We won't hurt anymore,_

_No I don't believe our love's terminal._

_I'm down on my knees begging you please,_

_Come home._

The ride up was short and silent. Jack trying to figure out what to say, and Riddick trying to find the words to say he was sorry. Finally, they were up on her floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Jack took Riddick's hand again, and led him to her rooms. Opening the door, she led him into the living room. She dropped his hand and looked at him.

"Be right back," she said, walking backwards to, what he supposed was, her bedroom.

Riddick merely nodded and sat on the couch to wait for her. Five minutes later, he heard her door open again, and looked in her direction. Her face was scrubbed clean of all make up, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was in a pair of sweatpants and his wife beater. He smiled, not believing that she still had that. Or that she still wore it. She walked up behind the couch and hopped over the back to sit next to him. Leaning into his side, she kept close and pulled his right arm around her shoulders. Taking the hint, he rotated his body slightly, so he was leaning back and she was resting against his chest, his arm holding her firmly in place. It felt like they had never left each other. They enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, then Riddick felt Jack's breathing start to even out. He couldn't let her fall asleep, not without saying what he had to say.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"C'mon Jack, wake up."

"I'm awake Riddick, I promise."

"Good, 'cause I have to say something to you."

He could hear the sadness in her voice, "When are you leaving again?"

Only she would think he was leaving her again. But she didn't know that he couldn't.

"I'm not leaving Jack," he sat up and turned her so she was facing him, "I just need to say I'm sorry."

Jack looked puzzled, "For what Riddick?"

"For leaving you here nine years ago. I should've taken you with me."

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong?_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back,_

_The way they used to be._

_Oh God give me a reason,_

_I'm down on bended knee._

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me,_

_I'm down on bended knee._

_Wanna build a new life,_

_Just you and me._

_Make you my wife,_

_Raise a family._

("On Bended Knee" Boyz II Men)


	6. Let Me Fall

Letreen—hey, thanks again—without your help, I think I would be going crazy. Um, in answer to your question TCOR never happened in my story—and yes, she did learn that twist-his-wrist thing from Riddick (more on that later)—trust me, I'm the most insecure person about submitting stories in, but so far, everything I've written has been received well—so, you'll never know unless you submit that first one—good luck

Njrd—haha, I think I might have to take your advice—can I borrow your beta? Just kidding, I wouldn't take your beta away from you—TCOR never happened, and as noted in the first and second chapters, right now Jack and Riddick are on New Mecca—and yes, there will be more dialogue—hope you like this chapter—

* * *

Jack turned to Riddick and smiled at him as she shook her head.

"No, you did the right thing by leaving me here. If I'd've gone with you, I probably would've just slowed you down. Besides, now I graduated high school, became a star, and you're back. I think my life is set to rights."

_I feel chained, chained down,_

_You shoved me to the ground._

_I can't run, I can't shout,_

_Just let me out._

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less,_

_Gonna push it in your face._

_I'm only human,_

_And I've got something to say._

"Yea, Jack, but—" Riddick started.

Jack put a finger to his lips, "No buts Riddick, actually, you did me a favor."

"How?"

"You let me live as close to a normal life as I could get."

"Maybe so Jack, but I still say I should've taken you with me," He said, moving her finger from his lips.

"Riddick," she laughed.

"What?"

"Shut up," she said, pulling him down to kiss her.

Riddick smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Jack. Her upper body was turned so it pressed against his, but her lower body was still the other way. He marveled at the way her body could turn and contort. Breaking the kiss, he looked into Jack's eyes. They were clouded with lust and desire, and he was pretty sure that his were mirror images.

_Let me rise, let me fall,_

_Let me breathe,_

_I wanna lose control I'm not afraid to lose it all._

_Let me break, let me crawl,_

'_Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall._

She smiled slightly, wondering what was going on in his mind. She shifted against him, and felt his hard length. Then she started to wonder if this was really what he wanted. Or if she was just disillusioning herself. He must've sensed her worry because he stroked his hand through her hair.

"Jack," he rumbled, "I'm not gonna leave again. I came back, like I said I would, and I'm stayin' as long as you want me to stay. But you gotta trust me Jack."

"I do trust you Riddick. I've trusted you since before I met you. I know how that sounds, but, yea, there was just something about you that made me trust you before that day on the planet."

She smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek. Then she stood and held her hand out to him.

"C'mon."

Riddick took her hand and allowed her to lead him into her room. She led him over to her bed, and then turned to face him. She looked up at him, eyes full of trust and love. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Riddick's arms wrapped themselves tight around her waist and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss and stroked the back of his neck with her fingertips.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

_If I burn down in this fire,_

_Well, I got myself to blame._

_I can't stop or give it up,_

_I need to feel the pain._

_Can you hear me?_

_Don't come near me,_

_You'll just get in my way._

_I'm only human,_

_And there's nothing you can say._

"I couldn't come back sooner. For that I'm sorry. But when I saw you tonight, I was amazed."

"How did you know where to find me tonight?"

"I was watching the GWNN, and I saw the premiere for your movie. Saw you in that little green dress, and I missed you. I knew then, that I was coming back for you. Didn't I promise you that, even from hell, I would come back for you?"

Jack looked down, "Yes, but I thought you forgot about me."

"I could never forget about you Jack, you're a part of me. You made a difference in my life."

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes met his.

"I don't think that, until I saw you earlier today, I knew how much I needed you."

That made her eyes begin to shimmer with tears.

"C'mon Jack, don't start cryin' again. You know I can't stand it."

"I can't promise you anything."

He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tears that had already begun to fall. Then he brought his forehead down to rest against hers, just looking into her eyes. Jack smiled.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" she asked.

His laugh echoed throughout the room.

_Let me rise, let me fall,_

_Let me breathe._

_I wanna lose control I'm not afraid to lose it all._

_Let me break, let me crawl,_

'_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall._

"Gotta kill a few people kid,"

Jack looked down again, "Did that," she said quietly.

Riddick looked shocked, "Say again?"

"Did that," she said bringing her eyes up to meet his.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her with him.

"When?"

"Five years ago. I'd say it was an accident, but it wasn't. The only reason I didn't go to the slam was because of the witness."

His eyebrow raised, "Witness?"

"Yea. I was at a club, and this guy wouldn't leave me alone. I had my friend Shawnee with me, and after I finally got away from that guy, I found her, and we decided to leave the club. The guy followed us, shoved her to the ground, then went after me," she paused and turned to the side so he could see the scar on her neck, "He gave me this. Shawnee didn't get knocked out, but she stayed down, so she could see what happened. He pulled a knife and held it to my throat. Before either he or Shawnee saw me, I pulled my knife, the one you gave me, and stuck it right in his gut. Shawnee and I stayed until the cops came, and she told them the whole story. I was kinda out of it. But, yea, that's what happened."

_Say you know who I am,_

_And what I'm about._

_Then you'll understand that I feel alone._

_I live my own life._

_Let me rise, let me fall,_

_Let me breath._

_I wanna lose control I'm not afraid to lose it all._

_Let me break, let me crawl,_

'_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall._


	7. Eddie's thoughts

I know, I know, punish me later, read this now (smiles)

* * *

Eddie was laying back on the bed in his hotel room, thinking about the past few days' events, and how they had all led up to Riddick showing up tonight.

_**He had been watching Jack record a new song, when he was told that there was a message for him. He took the paper and quickly scanned the short note. Halfway through, he froze. Quickly, he looked up and silently moved himself into a dark corner. He read the note slower this time.**_

"_I know what she's been through. I was there with her. I left her alone. That was my mistake. I'm coming back for her. Soon."_

_**He'd gulped and looked up at Jack, who was smiling at him from the recording booth. He smiled back hesitantly.**_

Eddie was pulled out of his memory by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

He sighed and stood, "Coming."

As he opened the door, he smiled. The hotel waiter brought his food in, had him sign the book, and left without saying a word. If only there were times when Jack would've done that.

"_**Eddie?"**_

"_**What love?"**_

"_**Tell me about Ireland."**_

"_**I don't remember much of it lassie."**_

"_**Tell me what you remember."**_

"_**Jackie girl, it's four in th' damn mornin' can't ya go ta sleep?"**_

"_**No. Talk to me."**_

"_**I be tired Jack."**_

"_**Please?"**_

"_**Jackie, are they still tha' bad?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Th' nightmares love. Are they still tha' bad?"**_

"_**Only when I realize that Riddick's not here to protect me anymore."**_

"_**Jackie,"**_

"_**I'm sorry Eddie. I knew I said I wouldn't bring him up, but it's so hard."**_

_**He could hear her start to cry and got up off his bed on the tour bus. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.**_

"_**Shh, Jackie girl. S'all right now love. Ya don't hav' ta worry about a thing. C'mon now Jackie. Calm down an' I'll tell ya what I remember of Ireland."**_

"_**Okay," she replied, tears still falling.**_

Eddie chuckled as he dug into his food. That night, Jack and he had gone to a club. It was the one night that _he_ had wished that Riddick was there to protect her.

_**Jack, Eddie and Shawnee Brown (famed singer/songwriter) had walked into Club ERing around 9:30. They gotten their drinks, sat down at a booth in the back and talked for a while. Then, Jack and Shawnee had gotten up to dance. Eddie saw as a man pushed his way through the crowd to get to Jack. He grabbed her and started dancing with her. He wouldn't let her go, even when she was trying to get away nicely. He finally whispered something in her ear that must've made her angry because she whipped around and slapped him hard across the face. She had started to walk away when the guy grabbed her wrist; Eddie tensed up as he watched the scene unfold before him. He chuckled as Jack went back to the guy, said something to him and made him let go of her. She left then, probably to find Shawnee. Eddie got up and went to the front of the club so he could get the car for them. When Jack and Shawnee came out of the club, she smiled at Eddie and told him that the two were going to walk a bit and to pick them up at Madison's. Eddie merely nodded and got into the car. It was three hours later, when he got a phone call from Jack, when he found out what happened.**_

Eddie frowned at this memory. It was the one time that he had wanted Riddick around. And now that he was back, well, things were going to change. Jack would change now, now that her Dark Angel was back. Eddie smiled again, but at least she would stop being so damned evil, well, maybe. Jack was known for her temper, but now that Riddick was back, maybe he could be of some assistance. Eddie thought about this as he cleaned up what he needed to, took a shower, and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	8. Allyiah remembers

Letreen—thanks so much for the review—sorry this has taken me a while—talk about a writer's block—lol—basically, a beta is someone who goes over your newest chaps and tells you if they suck or not—here you go—

Lamyka—thanks hun—getting all these reviews really helps me out—and I will—this next chapter is all on Allyiah's POV—enjoy—

* * *

Allyiah relaxed on the hotel bed and sighed. So, that had been the infamous Richard B. Riddick. Damn, no wonder Jack was in love with the guy. He was gorgeous. And he was definitely in love with her. Which made it all for the better. Because she knew that he would never intentionally hurt Jack. Allyiah smiled and thought back to that wonderfully romantic scene on the balcony. Riddick had come back for her. Sure he had told Jack he would, but it had been nine years, and Allyiah had started to doubt the man. Then, out of nowhere, he came here. Allyiah frowned, and wondered if he knew about Jack's past nine years, and the "accident" as she, Jack and Shawnee came to call it these days. She sighed again and thought back to just two years ago, when Jon decided that Jack was "his." Rolling over onto her side, she shuddered as the memory came to her.

_**She, John and Jack had all gone out so that they could celebrate Jack's getting the lead role in their movie. But Allyiah had seen the way that John had been watching Jack. She'd seen that look in his eyes before, back when he was dating Shandra Aliexz. Shandra had been Allyiah's roommate at the time and she just thought that John was "a wonderful, caring man". But then the phone calls started, and the late night visits when Shandra was alone. Allyiah watched John carefully, she didn't want him hurting Jack the way he had hurt Shandra. She saw John start going over to Jack, and quickly hurried to her friend's side, tugging on her arm and leading her into the club's swanky bathroom.**_

"_**What?" Jack had asked her as soon as the door shut behind them.**_

"_**I need to tell you something," Allyiah had answered urgently.**_

"_**Lyia? What's wrong?"**_

"_**It's John. He's got this thing for you."**_

"_**Okay. What's wrong with that?"**_

"_**He's dangerous Jackie. I don't want him to hurt you."**_

_**Quickly, she told Jack of what had transpired between John and Shandra. Jack shuddered at the end and thanked Allyiah for telling her about John's cruel nature.**_

"_**Sounds like another man I used to know," she muttered.**_

_**Allyiah looked at her strangely, and Jack sighed, she knew the story was going to come out sometime. She was just glad that it was just her and Allyiah in the bathroom at the time.**_

"_**You see," Jack started.**_

A knock on Allyiah's hotel door pulled her from her thoughts. She got up off the bed, confused, had she ordered something from room service?

"Yes?"

"Lyia? It's Marq."

Allyiah gasped, then quickly opened the door to see her old friend Marques standing there. She squealed in delight and flung her arms around him.

"Oh my God! Marq! What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you."

"Aww, that's sweet Marq. Come on in."

Marq stepped into the hotel room and looked around as Allyiah shut the door. She walked past him and sat down on the small couch in her room.

"So, what really brings you here Marques?"

Marq sighed; he should've known that Lyia would see right through his excuse. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, throwing his arm over the back of the couch to rest behind her head.

"A big bounty Lyia. Real big."

"Really? And why am I not surprised. Who's the target Marq?"

"The one and only Richard B. Riddick."

Allyiah's face grew paler than white, and she looked as if she might be sick right then and there.

"You can't Marq."

"Why not?"

Marq was confused at the way Allyiah was reacting to this news. She knew he was a merc, and she knew that Riddick was the biggest payday in history.

"Cause I won't let you."

"And how the hell are you gonna stop me Lyia?"

"By getting him pardoned if I have to."

"Why do you care so much about a fucking murderer and escaped convict?"

"Because I met him. And because…"

"Because what Lyia? You have to tell me why you don't want me going after this guy."

"Because of Jack."

"What about Jack? What does she have to do with Riddick?"

Allyiah looked down, ashamed. Marq cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me Lyia."

"Jack was on that crash with him. He saved her life. And now he's with her."

"What!"

Marq jumped up off the couch and looked down at Lyia. She was looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"He came here to find Jack last night. After leaving her alone for almost a decade. But he came back, like he promised her he would. And she was so happy when she saw him Marq, so damned happy. I can't let you take him away from her. Please understand why I'm doing this. Please."

Allyiah started to cry and Marq sat back down next to her with a sigh as he put his arm around her and held her tight.

"Calm down Lyia, it's alright," he paused, "Okay, for Jack's sake, I won't hunt Riddick," suddenly, a plan began forming in his head, "But I know how we can make it safer for him to be with Jack."

Lyia wiped her tears away and looked at Marq.

"What're you talking about?"

"Just listen…"


	9. Finally Safe

Okay, okay, okay, no shooting the author—I know this is really late—but with school, work and college coming up, I've been severely stressed. Sorry about the lateness, but I hope you like it—Kita

Lamyka—aww, thanks—that makes me feel so special—sorry this took so long—my muses have been very unhappy with me—enjoy

Njrd—well, Marq knows Jack and he knows how she's never really been happy since 'Richard' left and then he finds out its Riddick, but he thinks back and realized that Lyia is right (not to mention he's got a thing for Lyia) so he wants to help—just you wait—

* * *

Back in Jack's suite, Riddick lay in the darkness, watching her sleep. He would do anything to protect her. Anything at all, even if it cost him his freedom. Quietly, he watched her deep, even breathing and knew that she was sleeping, not just pretending to sleep like she used to. Riddick smiled into the darkness as he thought back."Riddick!" he heard her scream. 

Riddick jumped from his bed and ran into her room to see her thrashing about on her bed. He knew she was having another nightmare about the planet. Quietly as he could, he slipped into her bed behind her and held her tightly to him. She calmed down almost immediately and rolled over in his embrace. Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"_**Riddick?" she asked quietly.**_

"_**I'm right here Kid," he replied as he stoked her back and held her.**_

_**Jack nuzzled her face into his chest.**_

"_**Thank you," she said sleepily.**_

"_**For what?" Riddick asked.**_

_**He heard her breathing start to even out, and wondered if his just being there was really helping her, or if she was just pretending.**_

"_**For saving me," Jack said as she let her voice drop.**_

_**She wanted Riddick to think she was sleeping so he would talk to her again. He'd done that on the skiff; spoke to her while she was asleep. She always knew what he said. He didn't disappoint her.**_

"_**Always Jack."**_

_**She nuzzled her head into his chest again, hoping he would continue. Riddick kept stroking her back and bent his head down so his cheek rested on the crown of her hair.**_

"_**Can't wait til this grows out Jackie. You'll look so beautiful with your hair long. You promise me that you'll never cut it," Jack heard, and felt, him chuckle to himself, "If you knew what I was thinkin' right now, you'd probably want me as far away from you as possible. I don't know what you did or how you did it kid, but you got to me somehow. And I'll do anything to make sure that you're okay. Doesn't matter what it is, even if it means I have to go back to the slam."**_

_**Jack tensed in his arms, and he thought she was about to have another nightmare. He tilted his head down more so he could whisper in her ear.**_

"_**I'm right here Jack. I'll always be here for you, all you have to do is remember that."**_

The next morning, he'd found out that Jack had been awake, because she'd taken his ring and put it on a chain around her neck. She was the only one who could ever get away with doing anything like that. For the first time in his life, Richard B. Riddick was truly happy. His happiness lasted about a week, and then he was found. Riddick frowned into the dark and pulled Jack tighter to him, being careful not to harm her. It had taken a small group of mercs 6 days, 15 hours and 24 minutes to find out that he was on Hellion Prime with the Holy Man and the girl. He knew that they were coming; he had contacts on the inside. Jack and the Holy Man had gone with him to see him off, and Jack had begged him to take her with him. But he knew that he couldn't. What kind of life would it be for a girl only twelve to be running from mercs constantly? Not the kind of life he wanted for Jack. But he promised her that he would come back, and he kept his promise. But that day on the docking bay still haunted him. That sad look in her eyes invaded his dreams until they were full of her and nothing else. It was that look that Riddick wanted to take away from her.

"I'm never leavin' you again Jackie," he whispered into the darkness.

Sleepily, Jack shifted in his embrace, "Hmm?" she asked.

She felt Riddick smile and then felt his lips on her forehead.

"Nothing," he growled, "Go back to sleep."

The vibrations from his voice had Jack purring at the sensation. Lazily, she stretched and opened her eyes slightly. She put her arms around Riddick's neck and smiled.

"Make me a promise?" she asked softly.

Riddick said nothing, but she saw him nod.

"Next time you have to leave," Riddick stiffened briefly, "Take me with you."

He relaxed and chuckled, then his lips found hers and kissed her with such passion that there was no way Jack could keep the tears from forming in her eyes. When they parted, she looked up and saw his silver gaze watching her.

"Promise," he said quietly.

Jack snuggled closer to his warm body and let sleep take her again. Riddick followed soon after. A little later, a knock on the door had Riddick's eyes opening as Jack stirred. Sleepily, she patted the arm around her waist.

"I'll get it. You might want to go into the back room," she turned her head to look at his face, "Your eyes will give you away."

Jack leaned up and kissed him, then stood from the couch. When she reached the door, she looked back and smiled when she saw Riddick was hidden from sight, but could feel his gaze on her, watching over her. She opened the door and saw Jonathon standing on the threshold.

"Jon, what're you doing here? It's," she glanced at her watch, "three in the morning."

"I need to talk to you," Jon slurred.

Jack stepped back and winced, "You're drunk," she said.

Jon barged into the room and looked at Jack, wild-eyed.

"It's not right," he said, grabbing her arms, "You should be mine!"

"Jon, please. Let go of me."

"Why?" he growled, shaking her, "Why?"

Jack winced, Jon's grip was getting tighter.

"Jon, let go of me," she said quietly.

"NO. Why should I? You belong to ME Jacqueline! ME!"

One of Jon's hands released her arm and swung back to hit her, and Riddick came out from the back room. Growling, he grabbed Jon's arm and pulled him away from Jack. Roughly, he pulled Jon's arm behind his back and grabbed him by the back of the neck. As he pushed him towards the door he growled in his ear.

"You will not touch her. You will not talk to her. If I hear you've been harassing her, I'll kill you. Got it?"

In pain, Jon winced and nodded. Riddick threw him out the door and slammed it shut behind him. He looked back at Jack and the animal that had been barely at bay, calmed immediately and whined. She was shaking, he could tell, though her tremors were slight.

"Jack," he said softly.

He walked towards her and carefully put his arms around her, holding her to him gently. Jack burrowed into Riddick's warmth, glad that he was with her. Riddick felt her sigh and carefully moved so he could pick her up. He carried her into her bedroom and gently laid her down. Then he lay down behind her and pulled her close to him. After a minute, Riddick heard Jack mumble something.

"Come again Jack?"

Jack rolled over to face Riddick and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He pulled her even closer and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome Kid."

Jack put her arms around Riddick and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You're probably going to be bruised for a while," she heard him say.

She smiled slightly at his concern.

"It's okay. I'm used to that."

"What?" Riddick asked sharply.

Inwardly Jack groaned and Riddick felt her sigh. She shouldn't have said that.

"Before T2," she began, "when I was with my mother, I used to get hit. Melinda liked to drink, and she was a mean drunk. She was okay when she was sober, but as soon as she reached for that bottle, I knew to stay out of her way. If she yelled for me, I had to be fast. If she had chores for me," Jack sighed, "I learned the hard way that things had to be done quickly, quietly and very good."

Riddick merely looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, making Jack sigh again and sit up. Carefully, she took off Riddick's old wifebeater and turned her back to him. Riddick's eyes widened and he growled low in his throat. He sat up and studied Jack's back. She closed her eyes, tears beginning to fall. She felt ashamed. She bit her lip when she felt Riddick's hand on her back. Gently, he traced each scar with his index finger, then kissed each one in turn. At the first touch of his lips, Jack gasped quietly. When he had finished kissing every scar, he put his arms around Jack's waist and pulled her to him, laying down. Jack was confused, this was a side of Riddick no one had seen. She felt him nuzzle the back of her neck, then kissed it.

"Sleep Jack. We'll talk tomorrow."

Jack sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good night Riddick," she said quietly.

"Night Jack," she heard him say tiredly.

"Love you," she mumbled as she dropped off to sleep.


End file.
